About Time
by EmbersofMemories
Summary: Harvey walks into Donna's office to find her broken and tearful. He would do anything to comfort the woman he loves. And when he realises she thinks he doesn't love her... he sets the record straight. . Revelations unfold. Finally they are on the same page. Fluff ensues. Darvey AU


It was 9.15. As usual Harvey decided to swing past Donna's office on the way out just to check she was finishing up for the night too. Usually she would be,but every so often she'd stay working into the late hours, trying to desperately get on top of one case or another.

He hated her being stressed, but what he couldn't stand was her being stressed and alone.

Looking through the glass he could see she wasn't at her desk. Maybe she'd headed home for the night, or out to drinks with Katrina. Still he decided to pop his head round the door just to check.

What he hadn't expected is for her to be sat there on her sofa, crying.

She didn't notice his presence at first, clearly too consumed by whatever was troubling her. Harvey walked slowly towards her and sat down next to her. Only then did she realise he was there. She turned her head to look at him, tears streaming from her soft blue eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, a question, answered. Before he wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him. Softly sobbing into his chest.

She needed him there. And he knew that. While Donna wasn't frequently like this, in the 14 years they'd known each other enough moments of this sort had passed that Harvey knew what she needed from him. To hold her. Until she was ready to talk.

Looking down at her in his arms he couldn't help but to feel his heart beat more strongly. He loved her. He'd known it for a while now. It may have taken him a while to see it... but Donna was the one he was meant to be with. Looking back he didn't know how he ever doubted that. And he cursed his bad timing that meant that he missed his chance.

If she had ever loved him, she was past it now. And knowing that, it hurt like hell.

Because he loved her, and he always would. And his love was far too deep to be uprooted by her not loving him back.

He had missed his chance. But he was never not going to love Donna. And if that meant as the best friend he could be. Well he'd take that. Any situation where she was in his life is better than the alternative.

He held her close and softly ran his fingers over her hair. The touch caused her to tense slightly and she drew away.

He looked at her inquisitively. Whatever was causing her pain he wanted to help her address it, and share that burden.

"Donna, what is it?" he says softly, his voice laden with care.

She looks at him, and opens her mouth to speak, but just as she does the tears return to her eyes and she resorts back to looking down at the floor.

Harvey lifts a finger to her chin and tilts it up back towards him.

" I just want you to know that whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you Donna"

She shakes her head, her breathing visibly speeding up.

"Don't you get it Harvey! It's not that simple. I cant just tell you and be done with it." she says, her tone rather catching Harvey off guard.

"Look Donna, I can see you're upset, but whatever it is. I promise you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you in anyway, just please, tell me." he replies trying to calm her.

"Don't you see that once I say it I can never take it back. I can never pretend I didn't say it and we can never pretend you don't know... " she starts to ramble, her voice a bit louder this time.

He interrupts her. "Pretend I don't know what?" the calmness is gone now he is honestly concerned and his voice is louder than he intended.

"PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW IM IN LOVE WITH YOU"

And his world stands still.

He stays put, in stunned silence.

"I know I shouldn't tell you, but Harvey I can't do this anymore. I've tried, so hard, to hide my feelings for you. But when I see you..." her voice starts to break

"When I see you I feel like I can't breathe. And I know I shouldn't tell you..." she starts to ramble hysterically

"Donna" he tries to interrupt her.

"And I know that's its utterly one sided. And futile and that by saying this I've just ruined our friendship..."

"Donna"

he says slightly louder this time. And giving her a state which communicated for her to look at him. Which she would have seen if it weren't for the fact that she wouldn't stop looking at that damn floor.

"Why did I do this?" She asks rhetorically to no-one but herself.

"I can't change anything and I'll still love you and I've ruined everything and.."

" FOR GOD'S SAKE DONNA WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK"

She jumps and finally turns to look at him again. She expects to see him angry and confused. So when he's smiling at her with that smirk of his she can't.

She doesn't know what to think.

Seeing her so broken, so vulnerable and scared. Well it nearly kills him

He takes her hands in his and makes dead eye contact.

"Now are you ready to listen?" he says.

Donna makes the weakest of nods.

He takes a breath. Finally this is his chance.

"Donna, for the past 14 years you have been the most important person in my life. If I think of who I want to share anything with, it's you.

I hurt people. Louis, Jessica, Scottie, Paula. I know I have.

But hurting you. Nothing comes close to how awful that makes me feel. And the fact that I've made you feel like this, it's crushing me.

Especially because it's not true. None of it. "

" It's not? " Donna whispers.

" Donna Paulsen. I am in love with you. I have been for a very long time now. I saw it from the first day I met you and I can't think why I let anything get in the way of that.

Never think I sont love you. Because the only thing I want for my life, is to spend every day of it with you. Its always been you. Because next to you nobody else even comes close.

I just...

I love you Donna"

he says. And as soon as the words are past his lips she leans in to hiss him tenderly.

Finally. They are where they are supposed to be.

They break apart but their foreheads stay resting against each other, catching their breath. Tears begin to brim in her eyes again.

"Gee, telling you I loved you was meant to make you happy not sad," Harvey smirks

Donna laughs and leans into him, placing her hand delicately on his chest.

"So very very happy" she sighs. And lies her head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around her.

Her by his side was all he needed. He loved her in so many ways it was consuming. He was hers.

And she was his.

And the truth that all the world could see rang true around the firm that night.

It was, and was always meant to be...

Harvey and Donna.


End file.
